monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Marisol Coxi
|birthday=N/A |age=17 |pet=Guinea pigs |bffs=Abbey Bominable and Lorna McNessie |log= }} Marisol Coxi is an exchange student, visiting Monster High from Monster Picchú, in South Scaremerica. She is the daughter of the Maricoxi, or South American Bigfoot, who can also be called the South Scaremarian Bigfoot. Portrayers She is voiced by Cristina Milizia in English. Character Personality Marisol is a very extroverted ghoul, who loves to live life as loud and dramatically as possible. She's constantly making noise, even when she's trying to be quiet, and throws herself into all of her activities and hobbies. This attitude even extends toward her hair, clothing styles, and especially her feet. She's very proud of her larger than average feet, although this makes it difficult to find a pair of shoes, she still loves to treat them to nail art and fancy footwear when she gets the chance. She learned to be confident about herself when she realized that it is silly trying to change something you can do nothing about, something she can relate to since, even though her feet might be larger than most of the 'normal monsters', she has the smallest feet in her village of big-feeted cryptids, which used to make her feel insecure. However, she can be considered bubbly to a fault, where this constant feeling of excitement makes her oblivious to her surroundings and not really wary of obvious hints from others. This enthusiasm is so great and abrupt it also intimidates other monsters, especially the most introverted ones, who try to keep a distance from Marisol's overly happy world. In fact, at times, she feels compelled to express her emotions physically, by hugs and hysteria, quite clingy. She is wise and fun, always ready to make her friends, and herself, smile. Additionally she also has an athletic streak, having great knowledge over several sports. Her favourite foods are ceviche and tiger milk, which she calls "leche de tigre". Appearance Marisol is''' tall when next to other monsters, though still within the appropriate human teenage size range. Her big feet, which are massive compared to regular feet, give her this shove in size when wearing heels. She has dark grey brownish fur, long deep pink dyed hair, with hints of lime green in some parts, especially her side burns. She has more prominent hair in her lower legs and arms and big clawed hands, and her eyes are a mauve-ish brown color, very earthy. Additionally her ears are rather big and pointy, but are mostly covered by her hair. Relationships Friends Though the two have rarely been seen interacting, Marisol considers Lorna McNessie her best friends when the exchange program brought them both to Monster High. The two also have bubbly and silly personalities which seem to work together as they have loads of fun while digitally communicating. Even though the two are second cousins, Marisol also considers Abbey her very best friend, and while Abbey can at times be annoyed by Marisol's clingyness and less serious way to take life, the feeling is reciprocal. The two have a lot of fun together, weather its radical sports, which both enjoy, or simply just hanging with each other. Family '''Abbey Bominable Marisol and Abbey Bominable are second cousins, which also implies that the Maricoxi and the Yeti are cousins and that their grandparents were siblings, combining, like this, the Coxi-Bominable relationships. They are most likely cousins because they are both Hominids. Other Family She is from Boorú in Monster Picchú and her closest family is there. Her mother and father, referred as Ma and Pa, are both mentioned in her Monster Exchange diary. Romance Sansquatch Back in Boorú, she has a crush on another maricoxi named Sansquatch, and the feeling is shown to be somewhat corresponded. However it is unknown how their relationship flowed as she doesn't seem to miss him too much. Pet She has a lot of guinea pigs back at home, whom she is very proud of. Their names are Gaby, Angelito and Piggy Pantalones. She also states that she really like llamas for being fluffy and symbolic of Monster Picchú like her, however she does not own one. Video Games New Ghoul in School Marisol is still in her exchange program during the course of the game, and will mostly be seen around as a background character, commonly with Lorna McNessie or by her locker, alone. Within her most prominent roles is her membership on the Fashion Club, lead by Jinafire Long. Though she is present at every meeting, she never does anything note-worthy until the fourth meeting, where it is revealed that Skelita Calaveras' chosen dress has been vandalized on the eve of their big fashion show. While Purrsephone and Meowlody push the conversation into generating drama demanding the culprit, who they believe is part of the club, to stand forward, she keeps a low profile, until the player questions each member two know where they were the night before. Marisol says she was studying with Lorna, which is later proven to be a lie, as if the player chooses to declare Marisol as the culprit she'll confess that she was scared when designing her own dress, leading her to trip and ruin Skelita's dress in the process. Though everyone is shocked, she's forgiven due to her willingness to clear the mess she made. Timeline * April 09, 2014: Mattel requests the trademark for Marisol Coxi. * Late May, 2014: Marisol Coxi makes her diary debut in [[Avea Trotter's Freaky Fusion - Hybrids diary|Avea Trotter's Freaky Fusion - Hybrids diary]]. * July 26, 2014: Preview photos of Marisol Coxi reach the internet seconds after the reveals at San Diego Comic-Con International, under the name Mari Sol. * September 25, 2014: Marisol Coxi's profile is theoretically published on the ''Monster High'' website, but the actual page does not exist. Any reference to it is promptly removed. * September 25, 2014: Marisol Coxi's profile art is revealed. * October 16, 2014: Marisol Coxi's profile is pseudo-re-published on the Monster High website. * Early November, 2014: Marisol Coxi's debut doll is released as part of the Monster Exchange series. * January 22, 2015: Marisol Coxi makes her webisode debut in Meet You In Monster Picchu. Gallery Marisol Coxi Alternative Artwork.png Marisol Coxi..png Marisol Coxi.1.png tumblr_nlj2xaBruC1szp73uo3_r1_500.png 11058050 1041864672491720 8679473529711712604 n.jpg Concept art - Marisol moodboard.jpg Doll stockphotography - Monster Exchange Marisol.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hominids Category:Generation 1 characters